An angel's voice
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Elijah is chasing Katherine all over the world when he hears that she might be hiding in Lima, Ohio. When he arrives she's long gone but he is on time to hear Rachel Berry practicing Defying Gravity. Her voice seems to touch his soul. She's special and he wants to know why. Eventually Elijah/Rachel. COMPLETE. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_An angel's voice_**

_Elijah/ Rachel_

_Starts in the Glee episode 1x09 where Rachel prepares for her Defying Gravity duel with Kurt._

_In TVD, set sometimes before the curse is broken, when Katherine is on the run._

* * *

Elijah had fallen out of his brother's trusting circle a few decades ago and he knew that the only way for him to regain his trust was to bring him Katerina, to fix the mistake he did all those years ago when he let his feelings for her get more important than the promises he had made to his family. In order to achieve that, he had spies, contacts in the supernatural world ready to call him from all corners of the world if the elusive Katerina Petrova was sighted.

There had been a few close calls. He had gotten to the right place but only hours after she had left already. Once he even arrived to see her run on the other side of the street but she had prevented him from following her with a well placed distraction. She was apparently very good at hiding but he couldn't give up. His family was what was the most important to him and if catching her was what it took to have peace with his brother, then he would catch her. Plus, she needed to pay for using him and playing with his feelings like she did with so many others. Katerina Petrova needed a reality check and Elijah would be very willing to give it to her.

His latest clue had been that Katerina Petrova was attending a school called McKinley High, in Lima, Ohio. Of course he found it odd that she'd choose to go to school when she had never attended a class in all of her years but maybe she was craving some normalcy. As he drove there as fast as he could, Elijah wondered why she would go to such a place but then again, she had been on the run for so long, seen so many places, that she was probably looking for something new, something different, even if it was only for a few hours.

When he finally arrived to the high school, it was the end of classes and the beginning of after school activities. Footbal, cheerleading, divers other clubs... He made his way inside and headed immediately for the principal's office.

"I'm sorry sir but Principal Figgins left two hours ago for an important appointment. I can take a message if you want..." The secretary suggested as she looked at him in a way that told him he wouldn't need compulsion to have answers from her.

"I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her around?" Elijah asked her as he showed the woman a picture of Katerina taken a couple of years ago by one of his informant to prove that he had found her.

"Oh, that's Katherine Pierce. Yes, she was a student here for a couple of months." The woman nodded.

"Was?" He asked.

"She left yesterday, took her file, her parents apparently want her to be home schooled in their next town." She replied.

"Would you happen to know where that is?" He asked her.

"No, I'm sorry. We didn't get her new address. You should talk with Coach Sue Sylvester though. Katherine was one of her cheerleaders. One of the best I think. She'd know." The woman informed him and after inquiring as to where he would find the cheer-leading coach, Elijah left her office.

A few minutes later, Elijah found himself in front of a woman so intimidating he could imagine her scaring his father off. Quickly and politely, Elijah introduced himself, saying that he was an FBI agent (he had a fake ID for this) and that Katherine was suspect in a kidnapping, that he was looking to interrogate her to see if she was simply a witness that got scared into hiding or a culprit trying not to be found out. She seemed to believe him enough.

"Well, I don't know if she's guilty or not but she was one of the best cheerleader I've ever had under my care. She could have gone far that one... I could have taken her all the way to the top... She did look on edge though, always looking around her like she was expecting to have to run..." The short haired woman informed him.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" He asked her.

"No, she didn't. I didn't care to ask either. All I know is that she was sad to have to leave, like being here was the best thing to have ever happened to her."

"Do you know if she had any friends here?" He asked her.

"She got along pretty well with all the other cheerleaders but she never got too close to them. Another reason why I liked her so much. She wasn't the over sharing type. It distanced her from the other girls but it also made her stronger, better. She looked like the kind of girl that's ready to kill to be on top of the pyramid. I respect that since I'm the same way." Coach Sue told him happily, crushing his hope that someone else might know where she had gone to.

"Well, thank you for your time. Good luck on your competition. Here's my number, please call me if you get more informations or if she tries to contact you, this is very important." Elijah told the coach before he turned around and left the room, stopping in the doorway as Sue Sylvester yelled at her cheerleader like a sergeant general would yell at his troops before heading to war.

Shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips, he couldn't help but imagine what would Mickeal's reaction be to this woman. Every possibility he came up with were funny to him.

Knowing that this lead had been another that came too late, Elijah took his time leaving the school, as if he was hoping for something to happen, to hold him back. Maybe someone would find him with miracle information... Maybe Coach Sylvester didn't know Katherine as well as she thought she did, maybe she had a hidden best friend or something.

As he walked, he found himself hearing a pure and powerful voice that seemed to be able to touch his soul.

A girl was singing _Defying Gravity_ in the room on his left and her voice was heavenly, like she was an angel singing with some supernatural power to reach into his soul and remind him of the man he always wanted to be, the man he could be again. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever heard and he found himself yearning to hear more.

As discreetly as he could, he looked through the window of the door that lead in the choir room and watched a teen brunette singing this _Wicked_ song as if she was living it and it meant the world to her. Looking around, he noticed that she was alone inside so he opened the door and came in, wondering if she'd notice him and interrupt her singing or if she was too deeply in her own world to see him.

If she didn't stop singing, she did notice his presence and turned around to look at him while continuing her singing. Motioning for her to keep going, she smiled and continued her song, holding the high notes perfectly and singing for him only, making the thousand years old vampire feel much better about himself and what he needed to do for his family.

"You're very talented." He told her.

"Thank you... We're having a sing off in glee tomorrow and I want to be perfect, I need to win this, to show them all that I'm the best." she replied before she added "Who are you? Are you a new teacher?"

"I'm afraid not. I came looking for Katherine Pierce but it appear I was too late." he replied, unable to lie to her and not knowing why he felt so compelled to talk to her.

"I knew there was something weird about her... She always got whatever she wanted when she looked people in the eyes and she ran out of there as if she had the devil running after her. I was personally hoping she'd get caught by whoever was after her. I know that many people don't believe me but I'm a bit psychic and I felt that she wasn't a good person, that there was something supernatural about her, something evil." The girl told him and he could feel that she was special.

"My name is Elijah. Elijah Mickealson." He introduced himself, showing her his hand to shake.

"Rachel Berry." She replied, shaking his hand.

"I'm delighted to meet you." He replied.

"Likewise. So, are you leaving now? To look for Katherine elsewhere?" she asked him.

"That was the plan, yes. I might stick around a while longer... Hiding in a school is not like her, I might try to see if she got close enough to stay in touch with anyone." he replied, not understanding why the thought of never seeing Rachel Berry again was troubling him.

"Well, if you leave me a way to contact you I could warn you if she ever comes back... I might not be super popular with the crowd she usually ran with but a few of them are in Glee club and since they work so hard to ignore me, I can easily listen in on their conversations." she offered.

"I'd love that. Thank you. So, why are you working so hard to impress your friends?" he asked her.

"They're not my friends. I'd like them to be and work hard to let them in but they don't like me. Maybe because they're too impressed by my talent, maybe because they know that I'll actually manage to get out of this town and achieve my dream to be a Broadway star in New York. I want to remind them that they can't win Sectionals and get to Regionals without me, that they need me." She replied honestly.

Elijah smiled in amusement.

"You seem pretty confident, I like it." He told her, making her blush.

"You're not really human either, are you?" She asked him after looking at him for a while.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her.

"I don't know... Instinct? My so called psychic powers..." She suggested.

"Well, they're right."

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" she asked him.

"Who knows, maybe one day, if you haven't figured it out before." He told her with a smile.

"So, you heard me sing... What do you think I should change to be perfect?"

"Personally, I've heard a lot of versions of this song and you do it justice. I don't think you have to change anything. It's perfect the way you sing it. You make me feel as though we are about to defy gravity." He replied, doing his best to reassure her.

"Thank you... It's refreshing to have someone who isn't my dads telling me that I do have talent. Mister Shuester, our Glee club adviser, isn't very generous on compliments for me... He'd rather help everyone else work on their own talent than help me get even better."

"Maybe he's jealous of your talent as well." he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighted.

"Well, whenever you feel like you need someone to talk to or you need a compliment on your talent, feel free to use this phone number. I'll be happy to help." He smiled at her.

"Why would you even care?" she asked him, confused that such an handsome man would care about little her.

"Because hearing you sing reminded me of the man I used to be and want to go back to being. You have a true talent Rachel, you can touch people's souls with your voice. I want to make sure you never forget it." He replied.

"Well, thank you Elijah, I'll take you up on your offer." She told him with a bright smile and in that moment, Elijah was more confused than ever.

The thousand years old vampire didn't know why this young human girl was intriguing him so much, why he wanted her to be safe and happy, why he wanted her dreams to come true. He needed to leave, to distance himself from her in order to see things more clearly.

"I'm afraid I have to go soon. Why don't you sing it one more time, for me." he suggested.

"You'll be gone before I finish the song, won't you?" She asked him.

"Maybe. I don't like goodbyes, but don't worry, I'll come back to see you sing at Sectionals." He assured her.

"Okay then. I hope you find Katherine, whatever the reason why you want her is." Rachel replied before she started singing again.

_"Something as changes, within me. _

_Something is not the same. _

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_Too late for second guesses, too late to go back to sleep. _

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..."_

As Rachel sang, Elijah'd head filled with thoughts of the past. Rachel did change something in him, she made him see things more clearly. Catching Katerina would help but it wasn't enough to bring peace to his family, to Klaus. What he needed was to stop playing by the rules of Klaus' game and create his own. He was, after all, the eldest in their family (Mickeal didn't count). He needed to take charge, show Niklaus that he was a real part of their family, that even if they moved away from him sometime, they weren't betraying him, they were still his siblings, they still loved him. Who his father was didn't matter to them.

It wouldn't be easy but he could do it. Maybe it would distract him from Rachel's angelic voice, the way she made his dead heart feel and the thoughts she put in his head.

_"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try defying gravity,_

_and you won't bring me down!"_

Smiling as the way she closed her eyes to sing the last note better, Elijah rushed out of the room in a 'whoosh', whispering in her ear "Don't let them bring you down." before he left and keeping an ear on her until he definitely couldn't hear her anymore. He was in the parking lot when she whispered "Goodbye Elijah" and it made him smile.

He had made his way to the edge of town when his cellphone biped. Taking it in his hand, he smiled at the text he had gotten from his angel.

"It was nice to meet you mystery man. I'll think of you tomorrow when I sing against Kurt." She had texted him.

"You'll beat him. Don't forget that you're the best this town will ever see." he replied.

"Thanks. Good luck on your researches. Talk to you soon." She sent next.

"I'll stay in touch. See you at Sectionals, even if you don't see me." He replied with a smile on his face and hope in his chest.

Yes, he would definitely come back to see her perform at Sectionals. He felt in his heart the need to know that she had achieved everything she could achieve.

Elijah kept driving. He needed to find Niklaus now and try to work things out. Bring him to un-dagger their siblings. Be a family again. Maybe even help him find a peaceful way to break his curse without killing anyone innocent. There had to be a way.

As he drove, the memory of Rachel's voice haunted him, preventing him to concentrate on anything that wasn't her and guiding his thoughts where she seemed to want them to go. He didn't know what she was but he knew one thing: meeting her was a life changing event, even for him. He was going to let it lead him to wherever he needed to be now.

* * *

**So, this is the first part of what is going to be a short story. 4 chapters and an alternate ending (so a total of 5 chapters that are already written).**

**Everything is already written and planed out.**

**Feel free to review and let me think what you like and don't like. Let me know what you think.**

**Keep on reading me.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_An angel's voice 2_**

Elijah was now preparing himself to meet with his brother in order to try and convince him to let him save Elena Gilbert's life after his curse breaking ritual. He had contacted him earlier but got delayed by Rachel Berry.

Her Sectional competition had come and since he promised her he'd go, he went. He got angry when he understood that the other teams stole their musical numbers but it took him only a couple of seconds to remind Rachel that she was talented enough to come up with something new at the last minute, which she did. She sang _Don't rain on my parade_ to the perfection, like her life depended on it and it made him proud to know her.

Before he left, he had given her flowers, telling her that he couldn't stay and reminding her that he was only a phone call away. Then he started heading to his brother, stopping a couple of times on the way because of Katerina rumors he wanted to clear out.

Lately, Rachel ad Elijah had spent a lot of time speaking on the phone together. Apparently, her two gay dads worked hard and weren't home very often, which led her to call him to stop herself from being too lonely (and because she enjoyed their conversations). He didn't complain, he enjoyed every one of her phone calls. They had gotten very close, best friends kind of close and she was completely honest with him.

He was as honest as he could with her. He had never told her that he was a vampire, but she hinted out that she knew he was older than he seemed and that she really believed him to be supernatural. They didn't speak about it much, he wanted to wait until she figured it out on her own, to see how she'd react and they both had much more important subjects to talk about.

"So, Elijah, I waited one more month to break my curse because you asked me to. I brought our family, even if they're still in their coffins and I'm even willing to reconsider my position on the doppelganger's life. What do you have to offer me?" Klaus asked him.

"My apologies." Elijah replied.

"Come again?" His hybrid brother asked, surprised.

"I never really apologized for helping Mickeal and Esther put the curse on you. I let myself get convinced that they were doing the right thing and I forgot to trust you and be on your side. I know it's late but I'd still like to apologize for that. I'm not about to say that every evil thing you've done so far is my fault, but maybe things would have been different had I stood by your side as I should have been. I'd like a fresh start for our family. I can't promise that I'll stay with you forever because I have a... well, because I have..." Elijah suddenly seemed to be trying to look for his words, making his brother smirk in amusement and wonder when Elijah's phone rang.

"_Don't rain on my parade_? Really brother? Who's ringtone is that and who is singing it?" Klaus asked him.

"A...friend?" He replied before he pressed the '_answer_' button.

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing?" Elijah asked, knowing there was no point in hiding it from Klaus.

"Elijah... I know that you're busy with your brother but... I... I needed to talk to you..." The girl told on her side of the phone, her voice shaking and sounding broken.

"What is going on Rachel? Are you crying? Do you need me to come?" He asked her, worry obvious in his voice.

Klaus was wondering who this girl was and how she became so important in his brother's life.

"I know I told you that everything was fine for the past few weeks since Sectionals but... First, I went to spy on the Vocal Adrenaline to find out what we were up against at Regionals and found out that their coach, Shelby Corcoran, is my mother, then she gave me hope of a relationship because she's apparently the one who sent hints my way so I'd get in touch with her but she crushed it all by telling me we can't have a relationship because what she wanted was her baby back. My dads aren't even home because they're always working or in some convention or something. Then Jessie transferred to McKinley to be with me, claiming he loves me and I was happy, you know? It helped me forget that my mother didn't want me. But today he broke up with me, joined the Vocal Adrenaline and egged me in the parking lot with his team mates. There was about 15 of them, throwing eggs at me... He knew I'm a vegetarian and now every time close my eyes I see those baby chickens mad at me... He was just using me to break my heart before the Regionals Elijah... and my mother put him up to it... My own mother..." Rachel cried the entire time she talked and Klaus could see on his big brother's face the kind of anger that he had rarely seen.

Obviously this Rachel was important to him.

"Listen to me Rachel, you're stronger than this. They only went after you because you scare them, because you're better than them and they know you'll go further in life than all of them put together. As for your mother, she's the biggest idiot on earth for not wanting a relationship with you. She's the one who's missing out. Don't worry about this Jesse boy, he'll get what is coming to him." Elijah told her.

"I want him to get hurt... It's not like me Elijah but I'm actually wishing for him to get eaten by a lion or something..." Rachel sighted.

"Or a vampire maybe?" Klaus said loudly enough for her to hear.

"What was that?" She asked, not sure she heard right.

"Just my brother joking..." Elijah relied with a glare at his brother.

"Oh, and he can hear me? I guess I'll add super hearing to the list of your supernatural qualities. To answer him, yes a vampire would do, as long as he takes his time to make Jessie suffer. Although a wolf seems a more attractive idea to me... if you know any, feel free to guide them to this free dinner." Rachel replied, feeling better already.

"Listen Rachel, tomorrow is a full moon so I'll help Niklaus deal with this curse thing and I'll be with you right after that. As soon as it's over I'm heading to Lima. I'll help you prepare for Regionals and make sure everything is as perfect as your talent." He said, trying to raise her mood.

"Won't your brother miss you? You just reunited..." she asked him.

"I'll come with." Klaus said in a loud voice, wanting to meet this girl that had his big brother wrapped around her fingers.

"He'll come with apparently, he wants to meet you." Elijah said with a smile.

"Thank you Elijah. You're the best friend a girl could ask for. You always know how to make me feel better." Rachel told him.

"You're welcome. Now come on, I have some planning to do. You go and practice. Grab a mic and sing all your favorite Broadway songs. I'll see you soon, I promise." He told her.

"Thanks. Bye Elijah." Rachel said in a quiet voice before she hung up.

"So, I believe you have some explaining to do..." Klaus smiled at his brother.

"I hope you won't make me break my promise to her by daggering me brother." Elijah said in a very serious tone.

"You have me intrigued brother... I give you my word I won't dagger you. Here, you can even take the last dagger, as long as you tell me the story behind this girl. She sounded rather young and attached to you." Klaus promised.

Knowing that he had no choice, Elijah told his brother of how he met Rachel, how it made him feel to hear her sing, how he cared for her without knowing why and how she seemed to have some hidden and undeveloped psychic powers.

Willing to find more about this Rachel soon, Klaus agreed to spare Elena's life and the next day, he broke his curse using Katerina, apparently caught by the Salvatore brothers to serve as a peace offering, as his vampire sacrifice. It was done quickly and the next day, they were both on a flight to Lima, Ohio, where Elijah had bought a small house to be able to stay close to Rachel whenever he could.

"So she doesn't know that we're vampires but she knows that we're supernatural then?" Klaus asked his brother as they waited for the rest of their siblings to wake up.

"Yes. I don't want to tell her, I want to wait until she figures it out." he replied.

"Exactly how much do you care for this girl?" Klaus asked him.

"Too much I think... It doesn't matter, she's too young and deserves better than a vampire in her life." Elijah replied with a sad sight.

"That's why you're staying in the friend zone... because you don't want to burden her with a vampire life?" Klaus asked him, serious as well.

"Yes, that's it. I texted her that we were here. She said she'd come by after rehearsals. Everyone should be awake by then and we should be able to calm everyone and deal with our most urgent issues before she arrives." Elijah said.

"You want us all to meet her?" Klaus asked him, surprised.

"I know it sounds weird, especially after I said that I didn't want her to be darkened by a vampire's life but... If anything happened to me, either because of someone else or because we have an argument and you decide to dagger me... I want to be sure she'd be safe, that there would be someone to protect her... Could... Do I have your word that whatever happens between us, whatever happens to me, you'll keep an eye out for her and make sure she's happy and protected?" Elijah asked his brother and Klaus knew right there than if his big brother wasn't ready to admit it to himself in such words, he loved this girl.

"I give you my word brother. I'll never use her against you and I'll do my best to keep her safe and protected whatever happens to you." Klaus nodded, knowing he would keep this word.

.

When Elijah's siblings woke up, things had been tensed but as soon as they learned that their elder brother had given Klaus a second chance and was willing to try and work things out, everyone decided to follow his lead and do the same. Of course, then the time for Rachel to come by came closer and so Elijah explained the situation to them quickly, knowing that Klaus would fill in the blanks while he waited for her.

He could hear his siblings talk in the background but he didn't pay attention to their words, up until they heard a car parking in front of their house.

"It's her, she's here." Elijah said before she rang on the door bell.

He rushed to open the door after asking his siblings to **behave**.

"Rachel, welcome. It's nice to see you again." He greeted her with a quick hug.

"Elijah, thank god you're here. I was starting to think I was the only sane one left in this town. Mister Shuester wants us to sing a _Journey_ Medley for Regionals. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate their songs or anything and I can definitely sing it just as perfectly as anything else but this is not going to get us to win. We've lost before we even performed all because nobody wants to listen to my ideas. They keep on treating me like some power angry idiot that doesn't know anything and because of this our Glee Club's life is over." Rachel said after greeting him.

"Well, your friend has fire brother, I like her." Kol said, making Rachel turn towards them.

"Oh, you brought all of your siblings..." The human singer said, blushing suddenly.

"Rachel, meet Kol. This is Klaus, whom you heard on the phone two days ago. This is my little sister Rebekah and Finn." Elijah introduced.

"Finn? Well, this isn't awkward..." She muttered.

"Right I forgot." Elijah chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"One of her class mates is named Finn. He's in the glee club with her." Elijah replied.

"You can say it Elijah, I'm not made of glass. Finn is my big crush. I've always been in love with him and he only started seeing me when I started dating the lead of the competition... Although he went back to ignoring me ever since Jessie broke my heart... I think he talks to me just enough to feed my crush and maintain it alive because it makes him feel better about himself. I'm like a pair of glove he'll take out of his dresser when he needs it. It hurts but what can I do? The heart wants what it wants..." Rachel replied honestly.

"In this case, you can call me Finnik, it's my original name." The tallest Mickealson told her gently and she smiled.

"Very well. It nice to meet all of you. Klaus, I hope everything went well for you curse thingy?" She asked him and having it called a 'curse thingy' made him and his siblings smile.

"Yes, everything went well. Thank you for your concern." He replied.

"So, what do you know exactly about us?" Kol asked, bringing silence to the room and earning himself glares from Elijah.

"What do you mean?" She asked the youngest male in the room.

"Elijah mentioned that you knew we were supernatural. What is it you know exactly?" Kol insisted, ignoring Elijah.

"Oh... Well, I know you're over a thousand years old because Elijah let slip some things when he helped me study for my World history exams over the phone the other day. I know you can be deadly. I know that you have some kind of super hearing and that you're very fast. Elijah let slip that he was the same kind as Katherine Pierce so I guess you can convince people to do as you wished by looking them in the eyes and I know that I need to wear this vervain necklace or the the vervain bracelet that Elijah got me to be protected." She listed.

"And you don't know what we are?" Rebekah asked her.

"I don't think I need to know. In movies, the minute the talented brunette learns the truth, something tragic happens and she ends up either dead or very hurt. I think Elijah will tell me when I need to." She wisely replied.

"So, speaking of Elijah he mentioned that you had the voice of an angel. Would you sing something for us before we hear you at Regionals?" Klaus asked, smirking at his big brother's embarrassed face.

The rest of the evening went by well. Rachel sang "_Being good isn't good enough_" for them and they ate together before she went home and got some rest with the promise to see them after school for the newt few days until Regionals, even if they were bound to lose.

"She didn't make us promise not to compel the judges to make them win..." Kol hinted.

"Because she already made **me** promise not to interfere." Elijah replied.

"I like her. She's confident, driven." Rebekah said.

"She looks ready to crush her best friend if it'd be the way to get what she wants. I like her." Klaus added.

"Well, I'm glad you all like her. I want to make sure one of us will always be around to protect her and watch over her, even if I can't be." Elijah said.

Of course, just like Rachel smartly predicted, the New Directions lost Regionals but it didn't stop the Mickealson's from sending Rachel a big bouquet of flowers to congratulate her on a great performance. They all saw Elijah cringe when Finn Hudson declared his flame to Rachel right before they performed and he knew that she would date him.

Elijah tried not to think about it though. He was too old, she was too innocent. He couldn't be allowed to feel this way. He'd stay her friends for as long as she'd have him and that would be enough for him. It had to be enough.

* * *

**So, this is the second part... I developed it more than I first intended to... Is it good or bad?**

**I hope you like this.**

**Don't forget to review, I love reading them.**

**Keep on reading me, **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**_An angel's voice 3_**

Times passed and Rachel was now in Chicago, about to perform for the New Direction's last chance at winning Nationals before she graduated. Her last chance at winning Nationals and maybe even get the trophy for best performer. Her last chance at convincing the NYADA director that she was fit for their school.

She had kept in touch with Elijah and had even made friends with Rebekah, who came to visit her once in a while and had convinced her not to marry Finn when he proposed earlier in the year. Of course the boy hadn't been able to take the rejection and had broken things off with her, immediately jumping back into Quinn's arms and showing Rachel that she had been right not to accept. She was too young and too talented to be tied down and the only reason he wanted to marry her wasn't because he loved her too much but because he was afraid of her realizing she had a future that was bigger than him.

True to his promise to her, Elijah came to every single one of her performances and he often had one or several of his siblings with him. He even recorded them all and kept them preciously. He wanted to be able to remember her and her amazing talent in a thousand years he she lived her life out as a human. He wanted her voice to live on long after her death.

She had gotten to know all of the Mickealsons and knew that they all had her back. They took turn living in the house Elijah owned in Lima and were always there for her. After a few months, Finnik came and introduced her to Sage. Rachel had immediately loved her. She was strong, feminist and an Alpha female, just like Rachel and had taught Rachel a lot. It went from Self-defense to self-confidence and the red haired woman was what Rachel had always imagine her mother should have been. They were now close confident and Sage was always there to help Rachel whenever she needed a woman's advice, something Elijah couldn't give her, no matter how much he wanted to be everything she needed.

Ever since she met Elijah, Rachel had grown and she knew that now that she had the Mickealson's in her life, she was stronger. She was thankful for them all in her life and had a different bond with each of them, the biggest and deepest of them all being her bond with Elijah. She had had a crush on him the minute he stepped in the choir room when she was singing _Defying Gravity_ but knew that she couldn't possibly act on it. He was a thousand years old supernatural (and hot) elegant man. She was a barely 18 years old girl. She had no hope of it ever working so she enjoyed having him as a friend for as long as he'd stay in her life.

Today was not only the day they would try to win Nationals. It was also her last chance to convince Carmen Thibodeaux to accept her into NYADA. She knew that Elijah was there, along with Finnik, Sage and Rebekah because they had told her they were coming but when she walked on stage to start singing "_It's all coming back to me now_", she saw Klaus and Kol present as well and it made her smile even wider. Then Carmen Thibodeaux walked in and Rachel was convinced it was a sign from the gods. She was going to win. She was going to blow all of their minds away.

"She's amazing. It's like she's truly living it in front of us." Rebekah whispered to Elijah during Rachel's performance.

"Yes, she is..." He replied, not taking his eyes off the girl he now admitted he loved.

"Are you going to make your move then?" Klaus asked him.

"No, I don't think so. But I'm going to move to New York next year, keep an eye on her... You never know what could happen in a city this big." He replied.

"That NYADA woman looks pleased enough. Do you think she'll admit Rachel?" Kol asked Elijah.

"I hope so. I'm planning on asking her later. If she doesn't admit Rachel into her school I might just compel her to change her mind. I'm not letting her break Rachel's heart. She only flunked her last audition because of that stupid Finn Hudson who made her feel bad right before she went on stage. He messed with her mind and I'm sure he did it on purpose. He knows that she's going places and since he's not going anywhere, it makes him jealous." Elijah told his siblings in a low voice as Rachel sang the last note of her song.

"Well, she'll be rid of him now. Don't worry brother." Finn told Elijah as they stood up to clap and cheer on her with everyone else.

"I still think you should try and tell her how you feel, try your chance at being with her." Klaus suggested and Elijah simply shook his head, tired of explaining his motives for keeping his feelings quiet all the time.

Even Klaus, who had always told everyone that Love was a weakness was pushing him to confess his feelings. She had radically changed his family (for the better of course) and part of him wondered if she wasn't truly part angel and had fallen from the heavens by accident.

He had looked into her family's past. First on her mother's, to try and find supernatural beings in it that would explain her little psychic abilities but he hadn't found anything worth mentioning. Then he looked into both of her father's past, not knowing which one had created her but he hadn't found much in there either. Maybe she simply was an amazing human, maybe she had received a gift from the gods or the spirits...

The New Direction's last number was a group one and once more, Rachel had the lead. She performed to the perfection and Elijah loved the way she sang "_Paradise to the dashboard light_". He could see that Carmen Thibodeaux was very pleased as well and he liked it. Knowing that Rachel was winning over people that were usually against her made him happy.

.

Elijah knew that Rachel was backstage, trying to stay calm before they announced the winners and so he rushed to intercept the NYADA director before she left the place.

"Miss Thibodeaux, excuse me but I wanted to know if you were going to admit Rachel Berry in your school?" Elijah asked her, compelling her to make sure she'd answer more quickly.

"Of course. Rachel has her place at NYADA. She's very talented and has a bright future ahead of her." The black woman replied.

"Thank you. You'll forget this conversation ever happened and nothing will make you change your mind about Rachel's admission in your school." Elijah compelled her before he walked away to get back inside with his family.

"Where's Klaus?" He asked, looking around for his missing brother.

"Over there. He got cornered, no chances of escaping." Kol chuckled as he pointed toward Klaus speaking with Coach Sue Sylvester on the other side of the room.

"This is going to be an interesting encounter." Elijah chuckled before he sent a reassuring text message to Rachel, telling her just how talented he believed her to be and how great she had been on this stage.

He hadn't told her that they were all going back to Lima with her. Indeed, they wanted to be present for her graduation and were all going to be there to watch her get her hard earned diploma. When thinking about what would be the best gift to get her, Elijah had had a hard time. If he listened to himself, he would get her a great apartment in one of the best side of New York but he knew that she'd think it to be too much. He had thought about jewelry but she already had plenty of it from him. Over her birthdays and Christmases, he had gotten her necklaces with his crest on it, bracelets, earrings... Gold, diamonds, silver, amber, topaz... She had it all.

He even had a spelled Lapis Lazuli ring for her ready, just in case one day he decides to tell her he's a vampire and he's lucky enough that she wants to be with him forever but it wasn't the right occasion. He wasn't even sure he was ever going to give it to her...

He had finally gotten the perfect idea while re-watching her singing "_Get it right_" during the Regionals of her previous school year. She had written this song by herself and had shown everyone what a star she truly was so, to celebrate her graduation and her getting to New York, Elijah had bought her a star and named it after her.

It wasn't the cheap "buy a star for almost nothing" deal either. He had gone far to get her a real one. All he had to show for it was a certificate but he knew that she'd love it.

Shaking his thoughts away, Elijah looked back on stage where the judges were about to declare who had won the first place. The New Directions or the Vocal Adrenaline's? Who had won the best singer award?

He cheered wildly when Rachel got called to receive the best performer trophy and couldn't help but tell his siblings:

"Her smile his blinding. She's perfect... A real angel..."

If his siblings didn't answer, they looked at each other knowingly. He wouldn't be able to stay just friends with Rachel much longer, especially if he was going to be living next to her.

Then, to everyone's happiness (except the other glee clubs of course), the New Directions won the first place, getting a trophy that was almost as tall as their brunette lead.

.

The next few weeks were a bit crazy. Last exams for Rachel, which they all helped her study for. After that she got the letter from NYADA, announcing that they would be proud and honored to have her as one of their new students next fall. Then graduation came and goodbye songs were sung in Glee. Rachel blew all their minds away when she sang "_I was here_" for this last assignment.

"I'm so happy that we're going to New York together!" Rachel exclaimed at Elijah that night as he drove her home after a celebratory dinner with his siblings.

"So am I Rachel... By the way, I want to give you your gift before you go inside." He told her as he parked in front of her fathers' home.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She blushed.

"I wanted to. Here." He said as he handed her the fancy envelope he'd put he certificate in.

He watched eagerly as she slowly and curiously opened the envelope and saw on her face the moment she had seen her gift as a huge smile broke out and a sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"You bought me a star and named it after me?" She asked, just to be sure that she was reading well.

"I did. Do you like it? I figured you had enough jewelry by now."

"Just for the record, a girl can never have enough jewelry. But yes, I love it. A star... It's perfect Elijah... You... Thank you." She told him as she twisted in her seat and went to hug him, giving him impulsively a kiss on the cheek.

The next few seconds were awkward for them and Rachel told him goodnight, reminding him that it was late and that her fathers were waiting for her. She'd see him in two days since they would be making their way to New York together.

.

Rachel ended up sharing a loft with Kurt and Elijah bought the loft right on top of theirs in the same building, to keep Rachel close and be able to be there for her if she needed it.

The first few months weren't very easy and Rachel was thankful for Elijah's presence. He made her feel better, reminded her that she could do anything she wanted as long as she believed in herself and when a boy named Brody tried to date her, Elijah showed her just how untrustworthy the boy was, saving her from more heartache.

After that, Rachel hadn't dated anyone else or even tried to. Her feelings for Elijah were too deep and no other man would ever be able to stand up to him in her mind.

There was chemistry between them and definitely feelings, she knew it but she also felt like he wasn't ready to declare himself and as long as he kept his feelings a secret, she would respect it and not rush him. She had time.

She still didn't know for sure what he and his family was, she hadn't really tried to find more about it but she knew that they could change people into what they were so they'd live forever as well. Forever by his side was definitely something she could live with, even if it meant she could never be on Broadway any more. She'd sing for him, he's all she'd need.

But until then, Rachel kept on living the life she had always wanted. She shared her time between NYADA and the role she had just gotten as Fanny Brice in the new Broadway version of Funny Girl. She still found the time to see Elijah often and to spend time with Kurt and Santana who had just moved in with them. She was very busy but also very happy in this new life.

At least once every month, Rebekah would come for a visit and Rachel and her would take an afternoon to go shopping, sometimes taking Kurt or Santana with them. Kol also visited often, he seemed to love the city and took any occasion to come and see them. Apparently, watching Niklaus trying to convince young Caroline Forbes that they would be happy together wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Yes, Rachel's first two years in New York had been blessed and very happy but she and Elijah had no idea that as their new neighbor moved in the loft downstairs, life changing events were about to take place and shake them up, leaving them with some very hard decision to make in order to save their lives.

* * *

**So, After this there's only one chapter, plus the alternate ending. We'll see how it goes.**

**Feel free to review!**

**I love all of you who have read my stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**An angel's voice 4**_

Two years had passed since Rachel had moved to New York followed closely by Kurt first and Santana second and her role as Fanny Brice was a great success. A real dream come true. She was very popular and still very happy.

For the past few days, there had been a different kind of tension between Elijah and her and she knew that they had both waited long enough. Things were about to change between them and to make sure he felt secure enough about it, she repeated to him that it didn't matter to her what he was, that nothing would ever change the way she saw him, not even if he turned out to be a serial killer.

"Hey, I've just seen the new downstairs neighbor. It's a man, between 25 and 30 and he's super hot, even for me. He just said _Hello_ but his accent his to die for. I don't know where he comes from but still... he'd make me reconsider men all together in a bit." Santana said as she came in that afternoon.

"Well, maybe I'll meet him later but right now I'm on my way out. I have to meet Elijah for dinner." Rachel said.

"Out? He lives upstairs." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I meant out of our place. I don't know if Elijah plans for us to stay in or get out yet. He never told me." She replied as she put her shoes on.

"Well, I hope you two will finally do it, the tension has been killing me and then maybe next time his sister comes you two will be so busy that she'll need me to entertain her." Santana said as she opened a magazine and started looking through the pictures of different celebrities.

Rachel rushed to the stairs and to Elijah's loft, her heart beating fast in her chest as she wondered if tonight would be the night.

"Rachel, you're right on time. Come on in." Elijah said as he opened the door even before she knocked.

He looked just as nervous as she was and she found it reassuring. Knowing that even confident, calm Elijah could be nervous once in a while was kinf of comforting.

"Santana is very excited about the new neighbor. Apparently he has a hot accent." Rachel informed Elijah, mainly to make conversation and to distract them both from the tension while they went to site on the sofa with drinks.

"Really? Isn't she into girls?" He replied, welcoming the distraction.

"Apparently, he's hot enough that he could convince her otherwise." she chuckled.

"So, how was your week?" he asked her.

"Listen, we both know that nothing special happened this week for either of us. Why don't we rather address the tension between us immediately? You know... kind of like ripping the band-aid off." Rachel declared, deciding to take matters into her own hands.

"I see... Before we get into...talking... I think it's time I told you exactly what I am." He said.

"Because you think that it will make me change my mind and that I'll run away." She smiled knowingly.

"It appears you know me very well." He nodded before he sighted and said:

"I'm a thousand years old _vampire_ Rachel. I drink blood, though I try not to kill innocent people, I have ripped out hearts and beheaded people after they wronged me or my loved ones. I tried ignoring my feelings for you, to protect you from what I am but it appears that my feelings for you are stronger than me, which is saying something." Elijah announced.

"I... I have strong feelings for you too Elijah and I don't care if you are a vampire. If you're ready to see were the two of us could go, then so am I." She replied with a soft smile as she came to sit closer to him.

"You don't mind that I drink people's blood?" He asked her.

"In all the years I've known you, not once have you fed on someone I cared about so no, I don't mind." She replied.

"Are you sure? I'm never going to grow old. I'll always be like this. I'll never be able to have children either." he warned her.

"Then maybe I'll ask you to change me eventually. And as for children, I've never really dreamt about being a mother. If, and I say IF, the time comes when i want a child, there's always adoption." She smiled at him.

Smiling, Elijah slowly bent in and started kissing her. What started as a simple, tender and loving first kiss quickly became a make out session. The tension had dissolved and they had just created their own little bubble.

"I'm so happy Elijah." Rachel said later as she was snuggled on his lap, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"So am I Rachel. Now, how about we actually get some dinner? I would hate for you to mess up tomorrow's performance because you weren't fed properly." he suggested and she nodded, knowing he had prepared something just for her.

.

It had been two very happy, blessed weeks for Rachel and Elijah since their first kiss. They had spent a lot of their free time together and if they hadn't had sex yet, they were as close as they could be. It was like they had been together for years instead of just weeks.

On the first day of their third week together, Rachel was having lunch with Kurt and Santana while Elijah had an important meeting with an informant.

"So Rachel, have you had the chance to meet our new neighbor yet?" Santana asked her.

"No, I didn't really try to look him out. Why?" Rachel asked.

"I went in there this morning, pretended I needed to borrow some milk so I could snoop around... I don't know much about him but he had lots of pictures of Elijah in a folder on the coffee table, I saw them when I snooped. He had a few of you too... Recent one... Like one of you yesterday when you left the theater... He also had a weird drawing in the same folder... Here look, I took a picture of it with my phone." Santana explained before she sent the picture to Rachel's phone.

"Wow... Creepy..." Kurt exclaimed.

"You have no idea. His place is practically bare, no decoration except for some antique-like weapons like wooden stakes, arrows, some guns and I think I even saw a sword on the table..." Santana added.

"Are you sure? That's so weird." Rachel said, feeling her perfect happiness starting to crumble around her.

"Did you ask him about it?" Kurt asked Santana.

"Do I look stupid? I've seen horror movies, I know how it goes. The minute I ask him about it is the minute I get killed or something just as tragic. I can't die yet, I've got way too much left to do. I pretended I hadn't noticed anything and left as soon as I got the milk I didn't even need in the first place." Santana replied.

"Well, I'm sure there's an explanation... I'll go and wait for Elijah in his loft. I'll talk to him about it as soon as he gets back." Rachel said nervously before she grabbed her jacket, her purse and went upstairs in Elijah's loft.

She was surprised to see the door was already open. Thinking that he had gotten home already and had simply opened the door when he heard her coming like he sometimes did, she pushed it and called out:

"Elijah? How com you're back already? I thought you'd be gone longer."

She jumped when the door closed brutally behind her. Turning around, she noticed a man, taller than her but smaller than Elijah, with dirty blond short hair was standing between her and the exit.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to hide the fear in her voice as she looked at him as well as she could to engrave every detail of him in her head.

"Here I thought I was going to have to work hard to get you alone. Looks like I'll be able to use you to get to your **vampire master** quicker than I thought." The man told her with an accent she could have found charming in any other circumstances.

Instinctively, she guessed that he was probably the new neighbor Santana had told her about. It all made sense to her now. He was here to get Elijah an had apparently no clue as to what her real relationship with him was.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, trying to stay calm as she discreetly put her hand in her pocket and dialed her cell phone to call Elijah.

She noticed that he answered the call and was hoping he'd stay connected long enough to know he had to be careful.

"Listen, I know you're probably compelled or whatever but I don't care what you were compelled to do or how you were compelled to act, I'll kill you if you don't behave. I don't mind sacrificing a human to kill a vampire, especially one like him." He said quite smugly.

"You want to kill Elijah? Why?" she asked him.

She knew that Elijah could only be killed with one sort of stake, he had told her everything about it.

"Well, I know your vampire is an old one, an original. I also happen to have gotten my hand on the last White Oak stake that can kill him. His father had hidden it before he got desiccated by a witch. I managed to get my hand on it. I'm going to use you to attract your vampire master in and I'll kill him. All the vampires he sired over the years will die along with him along with those they sired and I'll complete my mark. I'll finally be able to complete my destiny and kill Silas." he was gloating.

"Listen, I won't pretend I understand even half of what you just said but Elijah is not like that." She tried to say but he wasn't listening to her.

"Whatever, now just sit tight and don't force me to tie you up. It's time we wait for your Master." The hunter said and Rachel found it suddenly hard to breeze.

Looking down while he checked out the window, she noticed that the screen of her phone was black. She pressed several button but nothing changed. She had forgotten to charge it the previous night and was out of battery... She only hoped that Elijah had heard enough to know he had to be careful.

"How do I know you really have this White Oak stake?" Rachel asked him, hoping for a chance to take it before he used it on the man she loved.

Smirking, he took it out of its hiding place, tucked under his shirt and held by the waistline of his pants. It looked carefully crafted and Rachel's instincts told her that it was real. Putting it back in place, the hunter headed for the door and placed a few trapsthere. Vervain bombs, vervain automatic sprayers, little stake shooting devices... Elijah wouldn't be able to get to her quickly, no matter how strong her was.

.

Elijah had been called by one of his informant and was learning of the disappearance of several vampires in the area. Of course he was worried but his worry only got bigger when he learned that a hunter, one from the order of the five, was in town with his father's White Oak stake. A witch had seen him and decided to tell Elijah, knowing that having him on his side was always better.

Elijah's first question had been where the hunter lived but the witch didn't know that, all he learned was a street. his street. Rachel's street. Could it be the new neighbor? The one with an accent? A bad feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach.

Elijah was about to ask for more details when his phone rang with Rachel's ringtone:

"Rachel, is everything okay?" He asked but got no answer.

On the other end of the line, a man with an accent was talking with Rachel about killing him, using his father's weapon against him and not caring if he had to kill Rachel in order to do it. Unfortunately, the call disconnected right after the hunter told Rachel about a mark he needed to complete.

Elijah knew that he didn't have time to call his siblings for help so instead he called the 2 vampires he knew he could trust in town and, along with the witch he had just been talking to, they headed to his loft. His instincts told him that this was where Rachel was being held. They went as fast as they could but Elijah knew that it would take him at least 20 minutes before he arrived and he hoped it wouldn't be too late.

.

"Listen, if you're going to kill me, I'd like the chance to record a message for my friends and family." Rachel declared, trying to be brave and face that fact that one way or another, she was going to die that day.

"You're not leaving this place." He snapped at her.

"I don't need to. I can use Elijah's computer for it. Please?" She asked, doing her best innocent girl eyes.

"Fine, do what you need to do." he sighted.

Rachel got up from the chair she had been sitting on and went to the laptop sitting on Elijah's kitchen table. Her eyes went to the fridge and she had a flashback of two night ago, when she discovered a bottle of blood in the bottom drawer, under the lettuce. Elijah had told her that it was Klaus' blood, in case he needed to use it to cure a vampire from a werewolf's bite, otherwise fatal. If she could get her hands on it and drink a couple of mouthfuls of it, she'd be certain to come back to life, as a vampire of course but in her book it was better than dying.

"Do you mind if I take something to drink? You see, I'm a professional Broadway singer and I need to hydrate my throat before I speak or sing... I'm planing on leaving my family a musical message and I need to hydrate with something cold..." She tried.

"Whatever. Do it quickly before the vampire arrives." he shrugged his shoulder and went to check on the corridor before he positioned himself so he could see her every move.

Using the fact that he wasn't looking for a moment, she acted quickly, hoping that there wouldn't be an expiration date on this blood. She quickly unscrewed the top, drank a couple of mouthfuls and put it back, making sure it was on one of the shelves instead of in its initial place. Elijah would then get the clue that she had drank some.

Turning the laptop on, she quickly found the music to the song she wanted to sing and it took her only a few minutes to turn the camera and get it to record what she labeled "_Rachel's last message_".

She didn't know if he was being a drama queen but she wanted to do this for Elijah. He had always told her that her singing made him feel better, that it spoke to him like an angel's voice that came straight from heaven. Maybe this song will help him feel better about her death because there was no way she was letting him die.

Knowing that the hunter was listening to her, she couldn't speak directly to Elijah. She simply started with an "_I love you. I'm sorry_" before she pressed play on the musical background of "_If I die Young_" and started singing. Since she found that some of the lyrics didn't fit her well, she simply changed them.

When she was done, she left the message open and quickly went to Elijah's email address. She sent an email to all the Mickealson's saying "_**There's a hunter in town, holding me hostage in Elijah's loft. Elijah's in danger! Come Now. Don't stop to call. Rachel**_". Then she pressed 'send' and opened a Word page to leave a few words of her own. Well, at least it was her plan until the hunter decided that she had done enough and grabbed her, forcing her away from the blank page and pushing her hard back in the chair she had been sitting in.

"What's going on?" she asked him, confused at his sudden nervousness.

"Your Vampire is here, and he's not alone. Time for you to play your part girl." He snapped at her as he went to stand behind her, the stake against her throat.

She vaguely hoped that someone would jump inside through the window (a vampire could do it) but he had moved the chair so they were facing the door and the wall was behind them. She just hoped she'd find a way to grab the stake before the hunter used it on her sweet Elijah.

When the door burst open, she was greeted by a very angry looking Elijah and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

"I say this once and only once: Let her go." Elijah declared in one of those quiet voices that actually scared the hell out of people.

"Come here and welcome your death and I'll let her go." The hunter replied before he found himself grabbing his leg in pain.

Right then, a man appeared from behind Elijah muttering words in a language she didn't recognize and Rachel understood that he was a witch. There were a couple of other men behind them and both of them had their fangs out. While the witch stayed outside the door, Elijah and the two other vampires stepped in.

The three of them got delayed by the traps the hunter had placed but Rachel acted quickly. As soon as the hunter fell down, grabbing his leg, she took it from his hand and threw it at Elijah, who grabbed it with a smile and hugged her as soon as she reached him. The other two vampires were incapacitated on the floor, weak and unable to move.

"You think you won? Think again." The hunter said and Elijah rushed to him.

The second Elijah left Rachel's side, she saw the hunter had a gun in his hand and before she could warn Elijah, a shot was fired and she was on the floor, in terrible pain. The shot had been silent, the hunter was apparently very well equipped but it hit Rachel right in the heart. Apparently, even in terrible pain and in danger of dying, a hunter knew how to aim.

Elijah knocked the hunter out, knowing he couldn't kill him if he didn't want to get the curse on him and let the witch finish him off while he rushed to Rachel's side.

He had seen her fall the second he dealt with the hunter and wasn't able to reach her in time to prevent her from hitting her head in the corner of his coffee table. She was bleeding from the stomach and the head. Her heart had already stopped beating and he was about to try and give her cardiac massage when he heard a little explosion in her chest.

"Explosive bullets? Who _is_ this guy?" One of the vampires on the floor exclaimed as he painfully got on his feet again.

"No! Rachel!" Elijah yelled.

He knew that there was no way of bringing her back now. the bullet had exploded in her heart, destroying it for good and even his blood wouldn't have been able to make her come back.

"He's dead now. I'll take care of the body..." The witch said before the two other vampires immediately offered their help, grabbing the first excuse they had to get away from Elijah.

Not paying attention to Rachel's blood on his clothes, Elijah held her close to him and cried for her loss, not seeing time pass. At some point he heard the door open, followed closely by Klaus saying how sorry he was.

Rachel had sent them an email, saying she was being held hostage by a hunter and that Elijah was in danger. They were too late and very sorry for it. Rebekah assured him she would handle Rachel's friends and co-workers. Sage took care of coming up with an official story and to warn her fathers.

Elijah was surrounded by his family's support and even if it broke his heart to lose her, he let Klaus take care of arranging her funeral.

Kol ended up finding out that Rachel had been clever enough to put all chances on her side and to drink a bit of Klaus' blood. Of course it hadn't changed anything, not with her heart having exploded but it made Elijah smile a bit to know how smart she had been.

Then, realizing that she had used his laptop to send en email to his siblings, Elijah turned it on and watched the video of her singing "_If I die young_". Just like it always did, her voice helped him deal with the pain and, when at the end of the video she looked him in the eyes and said "_Don't forget about me. I love you._" he knew that she'd always be in his heart and that he would never be able to love anyone as much as he had loved her.

Deep down, Elijah knew that Rachel was at peace now. He could picture her in heaven, with a shining golden halo over her head and big white wings on her back. She was back in her rightful place, among the other angels and was probably the star she was always meant to be among them.

He did consider using the white oak stake to kill himself but his siblings had taken care of it, burning it before he could get a chance to use it. When he got mad at them, they reminded him that Rachel wouldn't want him to feel this way, that she'd want him to go on. He calmed down when they promised to dagger him if things got too hard for him to handle.

Maybe he'd get lucky, maybe Rachel would be reborn again at some point, maybe in a hundred years... One way or another, he'd see her again, if only in his dreams.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I know this is sad but don't worry, n****ext chapter is an alternate, HAPPIER ending with Elijah watching Rachel's song message and her NOT dying. It will start at the hunter's last words to Elijah (You think you won? Think again). **

**Don't forget to review,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Alternate ending

_**An angel's voice 5 **_

_**Alternate ending**_

.

"You think you won? Think again." The hunter said before Elijah rushed to him.

The second Elijah left Rachel's side, she saw the hunter had a gun in his hand and before she could warn Elijah, a shot was fired and she was on the floor, in terrible pain. The shot had been silent, the hunter was apparently very well equipped. Luckily, he had missed her heart.

Elijah knocked the hunter out, knowing he couldn't kill him and let the witch finish him off while he rushed to Rachel's side. He had seen her fall the second he dealt with the hunter and hadn't been able to reach her in time to prevent her from hitting her head in the corner of his coffee table...The very coffee table she had helped him choose over two years ago. The sound of her neck snapping seemed to have echoes in the loft, as loud to him as a bomb exploding. She was bleeding from the stomach and the head.

"Rachel, no!" He yelled but it was too late, already her heart had stopped beating.

"We were too late?" One of the vampires on the floor asked in a weak voice.

"Bring her back!" Elijah asked the witch that had come with him.

"I'm sorry, I can't... It would be against nature and even if I was willing to upset the spirits, I'm not strong enough, I already did too much magic today... I'm sorry, truly..." He replied.

"She can't be gone... No way... there has to be a way..." Elijah said as he tried to put some of his blood in her mouth, knowing deep down that it would be no use since she couldn't swallow it.

The witch quickly left, deciding to let Elijah deal with his problems and the two vampires decided to help as much as they could until someone else came to take over. They took care of the hunter's body, compelled Rachel's friend to stay out of Rachel and Elijah's business for now and called her boss at the theater to say that she had had an accident and wouldn't be able to perform, that they would call with more news later, when a cover story had been decided.

Elijah had carried Rachel's dead body to his bedroom and sat by her side, as if waiting for a miracle to happen and not seeing the seconds changing into hours.

"Elijah... your brother is here... We'll leave you alone with your family now. Call us if you need anything." One of his vampire helpers said before he left the room.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked him in dead voice.

"Rachel sent us all an email a few hours ago... Kol and Rebekah will be here in a couple hours. Finn and Sage are already here, cleaning up the living room." Klaus explained before he added "I'm sorry brother... I really am."

"It's my fault... I should have just stayed out of her life." Elijah said.

"You made her happy. She loved you more than anything. Do you want me to take care of the necessary arrangements for her funeral?" Klaus asked Elijah who nodded.

"Come here!" Sage exclaimed from the kitchen and Klaus and Elijah joined her.

"What is it?" Klaus asked her.

"Your lap top is open, there's a video that was recorded a few hours ago." Sage said, showing it to them.

"That's not it. Look, there's a drop of blood in the floor in front of the fridge and it might be small and dry but it smells like Klaus's..." Finn added.

A trace of hope on his face, Elijah pushed them away roughly, without apologizing and opened the fridge.

"Klaus's bottle of blood... It's usually under the vegetables, hidden, but now it's on the middle shelf... and some of it is missing...At least two mouthfuls." Elijah told them, a small smile on his lips.

"You think..." Klaus couldn't finish his sentence, not if it was going to give his big brother false hopes.

"Rachel is smart... If she managed to warn you, she probably guessed that she could die... She knew your blood was in here and I told her how you change someone into a vampire... She probably drank it as insurance that she'd be back..." Elijah exclaimed.

"Then we just have to wait, she'll be back. Right?" Finn asked.

"I hope so... It's a good thing I already have a sun ring ready for her..." Elijah replied and the tone of his voice obviously showed his hope rising.

"Listen, why don't you stay with her, we'll take care of everything here. We'll tell her friends and family that she had an accident. I have a hybrid near her fathers. He'll compel them to stay home even though she's in bad shape. Don't worry brother." Klaus took charge and got his phone out, calling his hybrid first and Rebekah and Kol second, warning them that Rachel was dead but that she might be coming back to life.

As he sat by his love's side, Elijah opened the video she left for him and smiled. She started it by saying "I love you" and that she was sorry, even though she had absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Then the music started and he listened to her angelic voice, knowing deep down that she had done it only for him, so that he could have her voice helping him get over her death.

He smiled at the few places she had changed the lyric, showing once more that she had done this only for him.

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song,_**  
**_Uh oh, Uh oh_**

Elijah smiled. He knew the song, he had heard it on the radio from time to time and he thought that it fit her perfectly. He actually could see her in a white satin dress, laid down on hundreds of roses (without the thorns) on a little wooden boat he would push in the river before setting it on fire like they did for Viking kings and warriors. She was definitely a warrior and worthy of such a display. As for the love song, she deserved them all, playing on a loop around her last resting place forever... He just wished she'd wake up already.

**_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my Lover_**  
**_He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors_**  
**_Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_**  
**_Ain't even grey, but he buries his Lady_**

Rachel had changed MOTHER by LOVER and he understood why. Her mother was probably one of the last person Rachel would want to watch over after her death. He felt touched that she had placed him in this song. He could picture it too. Him, standing heartbroken under a rainbow, then looking up, and feeling her, knowing she's safe and happy, feeling like she was by hi side under those colors and thinking of her every time he saw a rainbow. Glancing briefly away from the video at her dead body, he sighted when he saw that her eyes were still closed.

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_Oh well, I've had just enough time_**

Perfect description of what her permanent death would be. The thread of her life being cut by a sharp knife... She still had so much more to do... Even if her life's goal had already been reached by her role in Funny Girl, it didn't mean that she was allowed to die. She still had a lot more to do.

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river, at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

In the loft, Rebekah and Kol had just arrived and their first question to Sage had been _"Is she awake yet?"_. They were all praying that she woke up and he knew that if it was partly because he loved her and they wanted him to be happy, they also all loved her. To Rebekah she was a friend Klaus approved off, someone outside her family she could talk openly to. To Klaus, she was hope, redemption, peace. She had brought them all together and they would all miss her terribly if she didn't wake up. he knew that they were all listening to the song a swell.

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_Oh well, I've had just enough time_**

"Her song's beautiful, as always." Kol whispered.

"I hope she wakes up soon, the wait is killing me..." Sage told them.

Sage had a peculiar relationship with Rachel. She had mentored the young girl as a thank you for her little role in Finnik's freedom and in the process, had grown to love her as a member of her own family. To Rachel, Sage was the mother figure she never had and always craved, the one her fathers had never understood she needed in order to grow up and mature properly.

**_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_**  
**_As green as the ring on my little cold finger_**  
**_I've never known the loving of a man_**  
**_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_**

Elijah knew that Rachel was a virgin. She had been clear that she hadn't given it up for Jessie or Finn, wanting to be sure she'd give it to the man she'd love for the rest of her life and ever since they had gotten together, over 2 weeks ago, the time for this kind of activity just hadn't been right. He had wanted their first time to be perfect, with candles, the perfect background romantic music, rose petals, a full moon and a clear sky. He just hoped that he hadn't waited for too long.

**_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_**  
**_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_**  
**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_Oh well, I've had just enough time_**

Forever... Elijah never really let himself hope that he could have that with anyone but Rachel had changed it all. She had given him hope that forever was possible for him, that he'd be able to be happy with her by his side until the end of times... With all his heart, he prayed that he hadn't lost that possibility or he might have to use the White Oak stake to end his suffering.

**_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_**  
**_What I never did is done_**  
**_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**  
**_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_**  
**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_**  
**_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_**

"She'll wake up Elijah, you'll see. She's strong, a fighter. She loves you and life way too much not to come back." Rebekah told him with her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right. Maybe she just wants to be at peace, with the other angels..." He whispered.

"She wants to be with you, that's the only dream she has left. Forever with you." Rebekah replied.

"How do you know?" he asked, turning slightly to face her.

"She told me so. We talk you know. She's like a real sister to me now. She'll wake up. For you. For me. For our family. Four the two of you. She'll wake up." Rebekah told him before she kissed his forehead and went back in the living room with the others.

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

"What did you do with the White oak stake?" Kol asked Klaus as they waited in the living room for Rachel to wake up.

"I burned it in the sink." Finn replied.

"Why?" Rebekah asked him.

"He was afraid of a suicide attempt..." Klaus whispered in a voice so low that Elijah wouldn't be able to hear it.

"You think he would have tried?" Kol asked.

"I do. I know I would." Finn replied and Sage nodded.

"What if she doesn't wake up and he's too miserable to go on?" Rebekah asked in a whisper just as low.

"Then we offer him the dagger until we find a way to help him... One way or another..." Klaus decided and they all nodded, understanding that Rachel was one of them and that if she didn't come back as a vampire, they'd try to find another way to brig her back.

**_The ballad of a dove_**  
**_Go with peace and love_**  
**_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_**  
**_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,_**  
**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_Well, I've had just enough time_**  
**_So put on your best boys_**  
**_And I'll wear my pearls_**

Elijah smiled as the video ended and just as he was about to replay it, Rachel sat up in the bed with a big intake of breath.

"Oh my god thank you, you're alive!" He exclaimed as he hugged her and the rest of their family arrived.

"What... I... I died... The blood worked then? I'm in transition?" She asked as she looked around at their happy and relieved faces.

"Yes Rachel, you are." Sage nodded.

"Welcome in my bloodline Rachel. Just don't start calling me dad or I won't be your friends much longer." Klaus smiled at her gently, joking.

"You still have to complete the transition... We need to get you a human to drink from..." Elijah said.

"You can just compel Kurt or Santana, as long as you stop me before I hurt them too much..." She suggested.

"I'll go and get them. It'll be easy. Santana has the hots for me. She's always flirting with me." Rebekah assured them before she left the room.

"We'll leave the two of you alone while you adjust Rachel. We'll be in the living room if you need us." Sage said before she pushed everyone else outside.

Elijah explained to Rachel what had happened from his point of view and she told him what happened on her side. He congratulated her on this way of thinking and for drinking the blood, telling her own horrible he had felt when he thought he had lost her forever, before he saw that she had taken some of the blood. Then he presented her with the ring he had made so long ago just for her, telling her that it could be just a sun ring or that it could be a promise that he'd love her forever, that he'd never leave her side.

She accepted his promise happily, giving her his in exchange.

.

Adapting to being a vampire hadn't been too hard for Rachel since she had the help of her Love and his family and soon, she was making plans with Elijah to leave New York and start a new life somewhere else. Now that she had forever, she'd be back on Broadway in a few decades, she knew it. For now, she just wanted her chance to have a happy, trouble-less relationship with Elijah.

They were happy and he was showing her all of the best places in the world. Both of them were really happy and they finally got their perfect first night together. Rachel gave him her virginity, along with her heart and her trust, knowing that she had his heart and his trust as well.

She was his angel, he was her prince charming. Her man. Her love.

* * *

**So, this is the alternate ending, much happier than the previous one.**

**What did you think? **

**Thank you for following his story, I love you guys.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
